


Over the Edge

by write_for_your_life



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_for_your_life/pseuds/write_for_your_life
Summary: Ted tries to convince Henry to go on a giant roller coaster during their carnival date.Chaos ensues.





	Over the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be dramatic or anything but I would die for anyone in the Tedgens discord (they gave me the prompt)  
> This is short and sweet, so I'll cut right to the chase.  
> Happy reading! :)

“If you think I’m going on that death trap, we need to have a serious discussion about the state of your mental health.”

“Babe, c’mon!”

Henry stared up at the roller coaster, feeling his palms get sweaty in Ted’s hand just at the sight of the thing. The purple monstrosity loomed at him from above as screaming teenagers took another nose-dive down. He could feel the coaster rumbling in his chest, and a  _ whoosh _ of air almost knocked the cotton candy from his hand as the carts darted by.

“Yeah, no way in hell.”

“You’re no fun!” Ted teased, grinning. His hair had long since abandoned any hope of staying down after the tenth ride in a row, sticking up any place it damn well pleased.

Henry was pretty certain he was going to have a heart attack by the end of the night.

The date had started off innocent enough, a cute little idea probably somewhere on Pinterest. Bill had mentioned taking Deb and Alice, so Henry asked if him and Ted could tag along. He had expected a nice, calm night out with his boyfriend, maybe some funnel cake and a few arcade games.

He should’ve known by now that a “calm” night with Ted was virtually impossible.

“You’re a scientist. You  _ know _ that this can’t kill you. It’s literally constructed to  _ not _ kill you.” Ted argued. He reached over, stealing the cotton candy out of Henry’s hand.

Henry shook his head. “I  _ also _ know that if one little thing goes wrong, the two of us are going to end up a mangled pile of flesh and bones on the ground. That’s not exactly my idea of a good Friday night.”

Ted paused, considering how to convince Henry. Suddenly, his face lit up with an idea. “If you don’t go on this thing, I’m not going to kiss you for a week.” He smirked.

Henry rolled his eyes. “I’m not falling for this shit again,  _ Theodore _ . You can’t resist me and you know it.”

“I don’t know…” Ted replied. “Are you really going to take that risk?”

Beat.

“Oh, fuck you.” Henry grabbed Ted’s hand, walking quickly to the entrance of the ride. He could practically feel Ted’s smugness emanating from behind him.

“Maybe later.”

“Shut  _ up _ .”

Henry fiddled with his hands as the line slowly but surely got shorter and shorter. Ted leaned one of his arms on the back of Henry's neck, casually mentioning all the instances of roller coaster-caused deaths he could remember.

     "There was this one woman who went flying  _ forty feet _ before she hit the ground-”

     “For the love of God, Theodore, I will march out of this carnival, kissing be damned.”

     “No you won't.” Ted replied. “You love me too much to do that. Also, why do you call me Theodore when you're stressed?”

      Henry blinked. “I didn't know I did.”

      “It's weird. It's adorable, but it's weird.”

  “I'm not adorable! I'm a serious, respected biologist/playwright.”

      “Of course, babe.”

      “I am!”

      "Tickets, please.” A uniformed teenager interrupted the conversation, holding his hand out.

       Ted handed over the tickets, then steered Henry towards the front of the ride. “We want to get a seat up here for maximum effect. C'mon, sit down.” He patted the seat next to him. “I won't bite.”

       Henry rolled his eyes. “I'm not so sure about that,” he replied, sitting next his boyfriend. He pulled the safety latch down over their laps, already gripping onto the part stretched in front of him. “Is it too late to go back?”

       “Yes.”

        “Damn it.”

        “Welcome to  _ Jumbo Plunge 5000! _ ” A deep voice crackled from the loudspeakers as the employees went through the carts, checking each seatbelt. “Please keep all limbs and belongings inside the cart at all times, and get ready to scream!”

        The coaster lurched to life, moving slowly around the first bend. In front of them, the tracks reached into the air, seemingly disappearing into the clouds.

         Henry swallowed.

         “Is it supposed to be making that noise? Are you sure the employee checked our seatbelt correctly? What if this unlatches? What if I fall out the side? Ted? Ted! TED!”

         “Babe, listen, it's all right, okay?” Ted's mouth pushed up at the edges in amusement as he rubbed his hand along the back of Henry's neck. “They know what they're doing. This ride runs all the time. You don't need to worry.”

         “Sounds like something a liar would say.”

         “Uh-huh.”

         The tracks seemed to get steeper the higher they went, forcing Henry to remember those breathing exercises he saw on the Internet. Soon, they could feel the press of gravity on their chests, pushing them back into their seats as they stared straight up into the blue sky.

          Strangely enough, Henry felt calmer the higher they rose. He could distantly smell sweet cotton candy from below them, and the muffled yells of happy families was a pleasant contrast to the brutal clicking of the tracks.

          “You know, Ted, I think I'm doing okay with this! It's a lot less scary then I thought it wou-”

           “WHY THE FUCK DID WE DO THIS?!” 

           Looking over, Henry was surprised to see Ted, gripping his arm rests until his knuckles were white, screaming at the top of his lungs as fear played out on his features.

           “WE'RE LITERALLY GONNA DIE! THIS IS IT, HENRY! THE END OF THE ROAD!” He shrieked into the blue abyss above them. “IF THERE'S A GOD, KILL ME NOW! RATHER THAT THAN FALLING TO MY DEATH!”

            Henry couldn't help but laugh. “Whatever happened to 'they do this every day’ and 'nothing will go wrong’?” 

            “LIES! ALL LIES!” Ted gasped during every inhale.

            “Ted, honey, darling, it's okay,” Henry cooed, taking his boyfriend's hands in his. “It’s just one drop. After that, it's smooth sailing.”

             Henry pointedly looked away from the front of the cart, focusing instead on Ted. He placed a hand on the side of Ted's face and pulled him closer.

             “We’re getting close to the drop, okay?” He saw Ted's eyes widen in fear. Henry bit his lip, thinking of what he could do to calm him down…

             Lightbulb.

            “When we go over, kiss me.”

             “What?”

             “We made a deal that if I didn't go on this thing, you wouldn't kiss me for a week, right? But now that I am on it, I think I'd like to claim my reward now.”

            Ted smiled, his face softening away from fear. “Well then, I am more than happy to oblige.”

            And just as the carts rolled over the hill, Ted kissed Henry, and suddenly, the drop didn't feel so bad.


End file.
